The Pretty Royal
by ViviFaye
Summary: Queen Caroline of Scotland finds herself engaged to the tyrant of France, King Damon, when a dashing young suitor catches her eye. He is a rebel against his family and merely the bastard son of the Queen Mother of England but his smirk is enough to excite a forbidden passion. Will she continue the arrangement with Damon or follow her heart to the young lord, Niklaus of England?


**A/N Hey guys! This is my first piece! Please let me know if you like it and if I should continue.**

"Who is that, pray do tell me, my dearest friend?" Queen Caroline sat next to her very best friend, the Lady Katherine, as she espied the gentleman with the ocean blue eyes. She and Kat had been the very best of friends since they were children and at the time Kat, daughter of a Prussian princess, had been seen a suitable friend. That was until she committed the eternal sin and exiled by Caroline's father along with her daughter until Caroline restored both Kat and her godchild, the darling Isabella.

Katherine carefully moved forward as she attempted to identify the man that Caroline was talking about. Her gaze landed on the very same man. "I do believe that is the Lord Niklaus of England." Katherine said thoughtfully. "I wonder what on earth he is doing here? At your engagement ball? I had thought he and King Damon were mortal enemies" She whispered as she signalled for more wine to be brought to their table. They were sat together, unusually so, in France at King Damon's Court. For the most part, King Damon demanded Caroline's presence at his side and had more than a strong dislike for Katherine but today he was absent from the proceedings. He had stayed only long enough for the betrothal and one dance before retiring to his room.

"Niklaus of England?" Caroline's mouth widened in shock. He was the rebel son of the late King Mikael, brother to the current King of England. And, it was widely known that he and King Damon had a mortal enmity stemming from disputes over territory, but there were more private reasons for their hatred of each other. Namely, the Princess Rebekah who had been betrothed to King Damon's brother Prince Stefan but was jilted at the altar for Katherine's cousin, the Lady Elena, an overtly pious and showy woman. "If the king sees him, there will be severe outcry and violence. We must send him away" Caroline did not want the memory of bloodshed to be the prevalent one for her engagement ball. "I cannot deal with another of the king's out-" She was cut off as the Lord Niklaus approached her.

The Lord Niklaus smirked as he offered his hand out to Caroline. "Your majesty, will you do me the greatest of honours by dancing with me?" He stood cavalierly awaiting her answer. He drank in the sight of this pretty, no that was too vapid of a word, beautiful woman with her striking blue eyes and cascading blonde tresses.

"I'm afraid I must decline your offer" Caroline said regretfully. What she would give to dance one dance with this handsome man. His ocean blue eyes met hers. She stared back unafraid. No man could intimidate her. Though she must confess, her heart raced the longer she looked into his strong blue eyes. Eventually the moment was broken by Katherine's slight cough.

Katherine interrupted with a sly smile. Her best friend's head was turned. And, one dance with a man she clearly was attracted to was no crime, especially when considering that her future husband was a despot. "Maybe, your majesty, you should grant this man just one dance. And, then we will send him away" Katherine watched as the Lord Niklaus examined her dearest friend and Queen. Those blue eyes were troubled and dangerous. Better to accede to one demand and then ask him to leave. "It is no crime to dance, Caroline" She whispered to Caroline, whose cheeks were flushed in spite of her attempt to maintain a composed air.

"Indeed, my lady, I only ask for one dance. A knight has the right to ask a dance of a beautiful lady, especially one as beautiful as you" He bowed with a flourish as he held his hand out once again. He knew she was to be married to Damon and yet that made him desire her even more. He wanted her. She was unusually stunning, he granted, but part of her attraction was that she was forbidden to him. He knew Elijah would murder him if he knew of his plan to seduce the Queen of Scotland. But, that would be an excellent alliance against France and it would be revenge for his darling baby sister, Bekah, who no man would court, considering her damaged for her broken betrothal. "What say you, my lady love?"

Caroline stood up. She took his hand, felt the strength that pulsed within it, and led him onto the ballroom floor. She could be allowed this one indulgence. This one time that she was allowed to pursue her heart, though it may only be for a short while. Her betrothal to Damon had been arranged when they were mere babes by her mother and father, God rest his soul, and she had no other option if she wanted to remain Queen of Scotland. If she did not marry Damon, then her father's will stipulated that the kingdom should pass to her cousin Kai and that could not happen. He was a psychopath worse than Damon and with no regard for the people of Scotland, no regard for anything but himself and his twisted fantasies. She had long suspected that he had been the reason that his sisters and brother, the Ladies Josette and Olivia and the Count Lucas, had perished in a sudden fire. He could not be allowed to rule a country. It was pure folly. And, so she would marry Damon. "I agree to one dance, Lord Niklaus. Make note of that. One dance only"


End file.
